Poisoned Apple
by Boy Ampalaya
Summary: One stoic Princess. One shy stable boy. One overly energetic servant. One enigmatic Prince. A ball. An engagement. Fates intertwined. Will destiny interfere? hXr, mXn.
1. Chapter 1

**Poisoned Apple**

**Chapter 1**

**. . .**

Imai Hotaru. The one, the only.

Her face filled every newspaper within the majestic realm of the Imai Empire. Every entrepreneur's heart and wallet has been captured by this unbelievable lady, for she was beauty and brains rolled into one.

And she is the sole heir to the throne.

What amazing things she had contributed to this swiftly revolving modern world, what burdens had she eased from the people's shoulders, alongside her father, in the place of her deceased mother, Her Royal Highness.

And what was more amazing is that she was only at the peak of reaching her eighteenth birthday, the appropriate age when the Royal Princess names the man of her life.

Which explained why every passing second sends desperate bachelors into a panic.

. . .

"Hotaru-chan, dinner is ready!" The cheerful invitation of a smiling girl rang through the princess's suite of rooms.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"ITAI! HOTARU! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" moaned the brunette, rubbing her head.

"You were too noisy, Mikan." Blowing the end of her legendary Baka Gun, the Imai Hotaru glanced at the bawling girl on the floor.

The crybaby who happened to be her personal servant.

And her very best friend.

"Stop crying. You're making yourself look uglier. I don't want to be seen walking around with you if you're that hideous," she intoned in her soft voice.

Stupendously, Sakura Mikan bounced up from the carpeted floor and beamed brightly at her stoic best friend.

Hotaru sighed. It didn't take much to make her naïve friend happy. It was quite a surprise, since Mikan, who is constantly bubbly and jovial, was an abandoned child, having an unknown past and an undefined future.

"Ne, ne, Hotaru, did you know? I heard from the kitchens that your father was planning a really, really, really, really big surprise party for your birthday!" Mikan said as the two headed for the Banquet Hall.

Hotaru nearly dropped to the floor in exasperation. "Mikan, you enormous moron. Wasn't it supposed to be a _surprise _party for me?"

"Yup!"

"Stupid git."

"Why, Hotaru? Did I say something wrong?" Mikan noticed her friend's annoyed aura.

The princess sighed and entered through the grandiose double doors into the ornate Banquet hall, leaving a shocked Mikan behind.

As the doors swung shut, Mikan let out a confused and frustrated groan.

"Hotaru, you idiot! You always, always, always leave me hanging! Ugh! I can't understand you!" And with this, the agitated brunette stomped off to the servant's quarters.

. . .

As the doors swung shut behind her, Hotaru braced herself for the upcoming blasts of trumpets signaling the Royal Princess's arrival.

She walked steadily to the dining table amidst the curtsying lines of servants. At the head of the empty table sat her father, His Royal Highness, the King.

Hotaru had always thought that their dining set was far too large for its own good--after all, only two people dine on it twice a day. With a sigh, she bowed deep to the King.

"Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, my beautiful daughter. Come, come, let us eat," The King's amethyst eyes, identical to her daughter's, shone with tenderness as he surveyed his only daughter.

Hotaru sat to the right of her father, the customary place of the Queen, and sighed again.

"Anything the matter, Hotaru?"

The aforementioned gazed at the King. The man before her was her only family, and it was evident on the white hair that streaked his raven locks, as well as the lines caressing his face, that he was getting old.

"Father," she began.

Her father smiled and tilted his head, prompting her to go on.

"There is no need for you to arrange a grand birthday party for me, you know,"

Smiling sheepishly, the King replied, "I shouldn't be surprised that you know about the party I was planning for you, my child. When it comes to you, even walls have ears."

Hotaru remained silent. So it wasn't a secret that she bugged the castle walls.

"But Hotaru, every princess's eighteenth birthday signifies a new beginning for the kingdom. In short, I descend the throne and the new King and Queen takes my place."

Hotaru nodded mutely. She knew the traditions of their kingdom by heart.

"My daughter, no matter how prodigious you may be, no one can single-handedly manage the entire realm. I know that, and you know that, too, as well,"

Hotaru did, and remembered well. She was young when her mother, the Queen, passed away. Her father, though consumed with grief, continued to reign, but those were the darkest days of his time.

His Majesty continued, the essence of command present in his tone.

"We shall hold a ball on the eve of your birthday. All invited will be the noblemen of the nearby empires. It is time for you to choose, Hotaru. I expect you to decide astutely. The land's future depends on your choice."

"Yes, Father."

And with that, they continued the rest of their meal in silence.

. . .

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!"

Down in the Laundry Room, Mikan was washing bed linens when a midnight blue-haired girl burst into the room.

"What is it, Nonoko-chan?" Turning, she saw that her friend was glowing with excitement.

"They're going to hold a ball on the night before the Princess's birthday!" Nonoko said breathlessly.

"The surprise party? Anna-chan told me about that already, Nonoko-chan," replied Mikan.

"No, no, apparently, this ball is where the Princess will choose the new King, and on the Princess's birthday is also the Coronation of the new King and Queen, namely Hotaru-sama and whomever man she chooses!"

"Really?" eyes wide with curiosity, Mikan stood up and wiped sweat from her forehead. "A ball…it's like a fairytale!"

Ogasawara Nonoko nodded in agreement. "It's going to be a really big ball, though. All the princes and nobles from all over are invited. It will surely be extra hard work for us."

"Yeah… Oooh, Nonoko-chan, I want to go to that ball, too! All those food! Just thinking about the food makes my stomach grumble! Howalon! Aha! I'll ask Hotaru to allow us to go. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Excited for what, Mikan-chan?" A red-haired girl surveyed Mikan, who was jumping up and down, from the doorway.

"Ah! Misaki-senpai! Have you heard about the ball for Hotaru's birthday? Ne, have you? Have you? You have, haven't you? Can we go, too? Please, Misaki-senpai, can we go? Please? Pretty please with chocolate and cherry and extra whipped cream and Howalon on top? Please, Misaki-senpai?"

"Yeah, Misaki-sama, may we go? Please?" Even Nonoko was pleading.

"Whoa, Mikan-chan, Nonoko-chan. one thing at a time!" Their beautiful senior grinned, perplexed at the young girls' sudden urge to attend parties.

"First off, of course I know about the ball. But I don't know if we can attend, Mikan-chan. It'll be very busy,"

Mikan withered. "Oh. I- I see. Well, there are more parties to come, right?" She smiled brightly and went back to washing the linens. "I was really looking forward to a break, though."

Harada Misaki gazed at her pitiful kouhai. Of course she would want a break. Who wouldn't? Though Mikan never did complain, she had been relentlessly serving the royal family since her childhood.

"Ah, Misaki-san, the King is calling for you," Umenomiya Anna, the cook, appeared in the doorway.

"Right on. Good night, everyone. Good night, Mikan-chan," Misaki headed out of the Laundry Room.

"Misaki-san sure does a whole lot, ne?" Staring after the disappearing figure, Anna leaned beside Nonoko against the counter.

"So, what's up? Mikan-chan, is there anything wrong?" The newcomer asked, sensing Mikan's aura.

"We can't go to Hotaru-sama's birthday ball, can we?" Anna guessed. And she knew she was right.

"I-I know we're going to be busy. So it's really no big deal," Mikan smiled at the two, who surreptitiously glanced at each other. They knew Mikan was no party girl. The reason why she wanted to attend so badly was her best friend.

"I'm going to sleep now, guys. Good night!" Mikan bounced out of the room after hanging the laundry up.

. . .

Up the grand staircase, into wide hallways, Mikan pondered. Hotaru was nearing eighteen. She was about to reign as Queen, officially. Somehow Mikan sensed that Hotaru was going to leave her.

"Stupid. I'm not going anywhere," a voice said behind her.

Mikan turned and smiled at Hotaru. "Hotaru! What are you—?"

Ignoring the question, Hotaru said, "Whatever happens, you are you, and I am I. Not even rankings can change that, you know,"

"Hotaruuu!!!" Touched, Mikan ran to hug her best friend, only to bang on the wall.

"Don't touch me, booger-face." And with that statement, the Princess walked away. And Mikan could only smile.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Poisoned Apple**

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

Music piped throughout the elaborately decorated Grand Hall. Couples danced, friendly chatter circulated, hearty laughter pealed, multicolored gowns swished, and everything glinted under the chandeliers. The night of the ball had come.

Imai Hotaru stood at the buffet table, currently devouring her second serving of crabs. She had been asked to dance countless times, and although the princess refused the clamoring bachelors, they contented themselves on sitting at her table. Annoyed, Hotaru ate right at the buffet table peacefully. Until—

"Hotaruuuu!!!"

BAKA!

Reflex reactions couldn't be helped. Vivacious Mikan tries to hug her best friend every time they meet, while cynical Hotaru either dodges or shoots her with the infamous Baka Gun.

"Aw, Hotaru, you're mean! Just when I sneaked ou—I mean, just when I got the free time to see you―" Mikan's rant was cut short by Hotaru.

"Idiot. Get back in and don't sneak out." Hotaru reprimanded in her usual monotone, turning back to her crabs.

"But—but, Hotaru... What if you already chose the new king and then you'll be married and then I wouldn't even know who he is and then you'll be Queen and then you'll be too busy to talk to me and then you'll have kids and I won't even know them and then we'll grow old and then-!"

"Don't decide my future for me, stupid." The princess shot her a sideways glance before firing the Baka Gun again, sending Mikan to the kitchens.

"Dummy,"

Hotaru sighed. She knew her obligation. She knew the decision she will make tonight will affect the entire realm, not to mention the entire world, since many countries depend on the Imai Empire's exports. She knew the hardships of governing alone. She knew.

But still, she knew none of these nobles have what it takes to run a country. They lived for fame, power, and riches. None of them knew what responsibilities they must face.

Hotaru sighed again, this time grabbing some clams. The whole future of the country was to be concluded tonight.

"Oi, dance with me," a deep, gruff voice behind interrupted her out of her reverie.

"No." Hotaru continued eating her clams.

"I didn't give you a choice. Dance with me," the voice persisted.

As calmly as possible, Imai Hotaru replied, "I said no,"

"I order you to,"

Exasperated at the stranger ordering her around, she turned and fired her Baka Gun at the rude guest, who simply dodged the assault.

Standing before her was the sole heir to the Imai Empire's archenemy. Ruffled raven locks, trademark crimson eyes, perfectly chiseled pale face, a smirk gracing his soft lips, tall, well-built body, and a careless air around him.

Hyuuga Natsume.

**. . .**

"Hotaru-sama is going to choose tonight?" Anna squealed after hearing out the tearful Mikan.

"Yes, and I heard that the marriage will be held as soon as possible," added Nonoko silently, since it would dampen Mikan more.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Hotaru! She never says anything! She never tells me anything! She never tells me what's going on in her life! She's so stupid! Stupid Hotaru! I can't understand you anymore!" exploded Mikan, furiously chopping vegetables.

"Mikan-chan, I'm sure the Princess has her own reasons," Narumi, the Royal Family's advisor, twirled round and round the kitchen in a ludicrous maid costume.

Sniffling, Mikan considered his statement. "I know that, Narumi-sansei. That's how Hotaru always is. But she's just so one-sided!"

"Mikan-chan, you're really an important person to Hotaru-chan, and you know that," Narumi wheedled, looking at the child he has treated like a daughter for all these years.

Mikan smiled. "Thanks, sensei. I think I need a breather. Misaki-senpai, may I take a walk?"

The aforementioned looked up from the stir-fry. "Sure, but would you mind feeding the guests' horses, too?"

"I don't get those nobles. Why bring horses when you can ride limousines?" Mikan wondered.

"I'd say it's all just a cultural, show-offy, rich-people act," Misaki handed Mikan the horses' food while mixing the vegetables and preparing a cake's batter.

Mikan headed out through the back door and sauntered to the stables, dragging the sack of oats. As she entered the large red-planked building, a shadow from one of the stalls greeted her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GHOST! JII-CHAN! HEEELP MEEE!!" Mikan squealed and dropped the bag of oats, preparing to scamper away yet staying frozen, until a pair of strong hands silenced her.

"I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just checking on the horses," a deep, soothing voice stammered. "Are you alright?"

Breaking away, Mikan saw that the "ghost" was a tall, lean, blond-haired, blue-eyed young man dressed in scruffy clothes. He had a concerned look on his angelic face. Mikan calmed down and smiled brightly.

"Thank goodness you're not a ghost! I'm sorry I overreacted," laughing sheepishly, she bent down to retrieve the fallen bag when the boy beat her to it.

"Oh, you're here to feed the horses?" he inquired. Mikan nodded shyly.

The boy smiled. "I'll help. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

Mikan flashed a bright smile. "I'm Sakura Mikan. I work for the Royal Family. How 'bout you? What's your name?" she asked, leaning closer to the young man, who was feeding the horses by himself, in order to help.

The blond boy blushed at her smile and at their close proximity, causing him to stutter, "I-I'm N-Nogi Ruka. I'm the stableboy of the Hyuuga House,"

**. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Poisoned Apple**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**. . .**

"Hey! Hey! Everyone! Hotaru-sama is finally dancing with someone!" cried Ogasawara Nonoko, who had been gawking at the magnificence of the party.

Anna shrieked in delight, hurrying to the doorway leading to the Grand Hall, leaving her cooking behind.

"No way! Oh my gosh, he is so handsome!" Both girls squealed in unison, clasping hands.

"Girls, girls, what's all the commotion about?" inquired Narumi, who was still in his maid costume. He noticed Imai Hotaru, Princess of the Imai Empire, at last dancing with a man. The couple turned on the dance floor, and the identity of the Princess's partner was revealed. Narumi smiled.

"Anna-chan, you better not let the food burn,"

**. . .**

"Nice to meet you, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan beamed, inclining her head.

"Pyo-pyon?" Nogi Ruka's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, it's because you're so jumpy and all," grinned Mikan.

(a/n: 'pyon' means hop. . . is that right?)

"O-Oh, I see," the blond stable boy scratched his head, baffled by Mikan's energy.

"Oh, wow! How cute!" exclaimed Mikan suddenly, running over to the far corner of the stable where a white rabbit sat.

"That's Usagi, my pet," Ruka followed the lass who was now petting the rabbit.

"He's really so cute! His fur is so fluffy!"

"I think he likes you, Sakura-san," Ruka smiled at the sight of her.

"Ruka-pyon's got a crush on Sakura-san," a singsong voice interrupted their conversation. Both surveyed the open door, which revealed an eternally grinning fellow dresses in a jest's attire.

"Ko-K-Ko-Koko, shut the hell up!" Red as tomato, Ruka lunged for the lad, who, still smiling, evaded the attack.

"Um, Excuse me, but who are you?" wondered Mikan.

The jest, still wearing a ceaseless smile, bowed deeply. "Yome Kokoro at your service, Madame. You must be Sakura Mikan-san, personal servant of the Princess, Imai Hotaru-sama,"

"Whoa! How did you know all that?" an astounded Mikan asked.

Still irritated at Koko's sudden appearance, Ruka glared at the boy before answering, "That guy has a creepy talent for knowing what people are thinking,"

"Wow! Really? Amazing!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's pretty useful, too. Like right now I can tell you what Ruka-pyon's thinking," said Koko with a conspirational smirk.

"Oh, just shut up," moaned Ruka.

Mikan simply couldn't understand what they were talking about. Suddenly she remembered Hotaru.

"Mikan-san, the Princess is currently dancing with our Master, Hyuuga Natsume-sama," the mind reader replied to the unspoken question.

"WHAT?! Hotaru is dancing with someone?!" Unnerved by the news, Mikan set off running to the castle.

"She's one energized girl, huh, Ruka-pyon?"

"S-Stop calling me that!"

**. . . **

"Where's Mikan?" Entering the Kitchens, Imai Hotaru glanced about, searching for her best friend.

"She went out to feed the horses, Hotaru-sama," Harada Misaki responded, curtsying to the Princess.

With a curt nod, Hotaru headed outside.

"I see,"

**. . . **

Mikan arrived at the Grand Hall, seeking proof for what Koko had just announced. But what she spotted was not the Princess, but a little gray-haired boy, about five years of age, sprinkling pepper on the sweets laid out for the guests.

"What a naughty boy you are! Don't do that! It's bad!" scolded Mikan, grabbing the shaker from the boy's small fist.

The child looked at her through tearful gray eyes. The simple look melted Mikan's heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't cry," she pleaded when suddenly the lad stuck out his tongue at her.

"Old hag," he said before blowing a handful of ground pepper at Mikan's face and running away.

"You little bastard!" Coughing and sneezing, the agitated brunette sprinted after the boy.

The race ended at a table, where a young man sat.

"Youichi," he greeted.

"Natsume-nii! She's picking on me!" the aforementioned pointed at his panting pursuer.

"Sir, he was sprinkling the sweets with pepper and--"

Looking up, Mikan stopped short, seeing the man in front of her.

"YOU! PERVERT!"

"Nice to meet you again. . . Polkadots," Hyuuga Natsume smirked.

. . .

Hotaru treaded the path to the stables in the dark. All was silent except for the sounds of the ongoing party inside the palace walls. Hotaru sighed, weighing decisions on her mind.

She reached the stables, and was about to enter when the door was opened by a tall, blond young gentleman, who was currently arguing with a smiling, caramel-haired youth, not noticing the Princess.

"I just think she's cute, that's all," Ruka was saying, when he finally became aware of Imai Hotaru's presence.

"Oh, hey there, Princess," greeted Koko with a profuse bow. "Mikan-san went inside looking for you. She was worried you might marry Natsume-sama,"

Fixing a pair of emotionless purple eyes upon the jest, the Princess nodded in acknowledgement. "I see."

"You really are planning to marry him, aren't you, Your Highness?" asked Koko earnestly. "Because your father, the King, His Royal Majesty, had suggested beforehand that an alliance with the Hyuuga House would be most definitely the best way to resolve the past conflicts, and you were looking for Mikan-san here to know her opinion--"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

With those booming echoes, the still grinning lad fell unconscious.

"Don't reveal my plans without my permission, Yome Kokoro," Her unwavering gaze fell upon the astounded bystander.

He wore an expression of surprise, azure eyes widened in shock at what the seemingly tame Princess did. He glanced up at her, and sapphire orbs met amethyst ones.

FLASH!

With a snap of her ultra-thin mega-memory digital camera, the stoic raven-haired royalty snapped Nogi Ruka into focus.

"P-PRINCESS!"

FLASH! FLASH!

"P-Please stop that, Your Highness!"

"I could make a decent business out of these, if that Shouda is correct," Hotaru kept on capturing the blushing Ruka on film. Or should I say, on virtual memory.

"IMAI! QUIT IT!" Flushed, beet red, the stable boy lunged for the camera, but the Princess's delicate fingers enclosed on his wrist.

"Disrespectful, I see," Hotaru said, a faint smile on her lips. "A little Photoshop session and you'll be in girl's clothing,"

"IMAI!"

"Ru-chan." Hotaru addressed him mockingly. "I have a question for you." The Princess stated, hand still firmly clamped on Ruka's.

"How could a Parisian end up in slavery?"

And with that, she released him, and walked away, leaving a stunned stable boy behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poisoned Apple**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. If I did, I wouldn't be making a fan fiction right now.**

**. . . **

"Nice to meet you again. . . Polkadots." Hyuuga Natsume smirked.

"You MOLESTER!" Mikan screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the seemingly amused dignitary.

Why did she have to meet him again?

**. . . **

The bubbly brunette was skipping through town, running errands and hoping to visit her grandfather. But just as she passed by a large manor with wrought iron gates, the red brick wall surrounding the enormous mansion beside her exploded, sending Mikan skidding across the pavement, shrieking.

Amidst the smoke and debris, a figure stood atop the crumbling wall. He wore a mask that hid his entire face; he had ruffled raven locks swaying in the slight breeze. He jumped off as agilely as a cat, as gracefully. Suddenly a whip lashed at the lad, and his mask fell off.

Mikan sat there on the sidewalk dumbstruck, not knowing how to react. Narumi-sensei was standing beside her, holding a whip but smiling serenely, and why or how he was there was beyond Mikan's comprehension.

She thought she heard Narumi-sensei say, "Pity, I think I ruined that cute face of his," before scampering away from a dark-haired man who was running after him, yelling about bean thieves.

Mikan's eyes darted to the boy, who lay on the ground, a slash across his cheek. Compassion overtook Mikan, and she rushed to the boy's side, inquiring if he was alright.

"Are you okay, mister?" asked Mikan worriedly, handing the young man her handkerchief. The response was a glare from his crimson eyes; and standing up, he picked up something on the ground.

"Help yourself before helping others . . . Polka-dots,"

And replacing his black cat mask, he strutted away, handing the utterly befuddled Mikan her skirt.

. . .

Mikan's musings were interrupted by a screech.

"Don't you dare call Natsume-sama a—a—a molester!" screeched a dark-haired girl, pointing an accusing finger at Mikan. "Someone of low rank like you has no right to talk like that to Natsume-sama!"

Peeved, Mikan retorted at the curly haired girl, "I'm calling this pervert for who he is! Who in the world are you, anyway?"

The lass threw a strand of permed hair over her shoulder. "I am Shouda Sumire, president of the official Hyuuga Natsume- Nogi Ruka Fan Club. But of course, a low-life like you wouldn't know that," she sneered haughtily.

"I don't care who you are or what you do, permy, but don't underestimate people just because of rankings! People with that attitude and mentality like yours rank way lower! Get that stupid brain of yours fixed!"

A ringing silence followed Mikan's explosion.

"Stop making a scene in front of me, old hags," murmured Hyuuga Natsume.

"Yeah, old hags," mimicked Youichi.

"Tell them to go away, Youichi," ordered Natsume.

"Go away, ugly," said the little boy.

"What the hell are you teaching the kid!" erupted Mikan while Sumire sobbed in a corner.

He set his crimson orbs on the feisty girl and walked away in silence.

"That rude jerk," said Mikan through clenched teeth.

"Mikan," a voice said behind the agitated brunette.

The aforementioned whipped around, throwing her arms open. "HOTARUUUU!"

BAKA!

"Ouch! Hotaru, what did I do?"

Yes, as the whole kingdom can see, the two best friends were following their usual script.

"You dummy. Of all the people to get mixed up with, why did you pick the most dangerous?" scolded the Princess in her monotone.

"Huh?" asked Mikan, but the cryptic royalty just gazed after the retreating figure of Hyuuga Natsume. Mikan followed her gaze and somehow, some things clicked into place.

"HOTARU! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE CHOOSING HIM?!"

Impassive, Hotaru stared at Mikan and nodded mutely.

. . .

Out in the darkness of the night, two people stood under the vast canopy of a Sakura tree on the Palace's sweeping grounds, beneath the salt-sprinkled sky.

"Natsume." A masked man, clad entirely in black, spoke through the silence.

"Those were the master's orders. Don't dare disobey them."

Clenched fists were the reply. Glowing crimson orbs glared at the man.

The man smiled a sinister smile, eyes covered by his white mask. "You know what will happen to those most important to you," he paused, plucking leaves from a low branch, "if you place us in jeopardy," the leaves lay crushed in his white hands.

"Do you understand, Natsume?"

He turned on his heel, and Natsume's glower followed his retreat.

"Damn you, Persona," he muttered before disappearing into the swirling colors of the party.


End file.
